Aella
Aella was a Half-Elven Elementalist who journeyed through Jhanin and Achaemen following the disapearance of Ahmed Thrakul in 403/3. Somewhat without a goal, beyond to experience what the world had to offer, she wandered somewhat aimlessly with her companions Adrastos, Nevine, and Despoina. Background Aella was a mixed breed of Elf and Human, born and raised in a small village in eastern Jhanin. Her Fey heritage, along with her natural magical powers, alienated her from the village, eventually she set out to find what else the world had to offer her. Early in her journeys, she laid a trap to acquire a Demon as a familiar. Out of the pack of nearby Demons, she managed to catch none other than Adrastos, former Demon Lord of Bael Archas. Having been reduced to little more than an Aeshma after his battle with Thrakul Kulakas, she initially had no idea what she'd truly acquired. After defeating a band of female bandits, the pair headed north east to Archas-Thyr, where they bought Nevine out of slavery. She also bought a former Elven nobleman named Raliam Dawnblade to be her plaything, though she swiftly escaped. From there, they traveled to Raal, becoming champions of the Arena, before heading south to the Free Cities of Vrye. The trio had formed a relationship, and in Vrye they were married. Shortly afterwards, Aella was captured by a mysterious wizard and his own Demon familiar. She was eventually rescued by Adrastos and Nevine, though they continued to be pursued by the Demon, who eventually revealed herself to be Despoina, former servant to Adrastos. Despoina originally hated Aella, thinking that she'd chained her former master and made him week, but was eventually swayed into being a useful ally. The group then headed north east along the mountains, eventually encountering an ancient vault full of old Invader machinery. After fending off the shades guarding it, they escaped. In 405/3, they were attacked by a Dragon, who kidnapped Aella. To save her, Adrastos returned to the vault and absorbed the dark blood of the Cathar used by the Invaders, to regain his status as Demon Lord. His powers restored, he easily slew the Dragon, and curiously won over the respect of the nearby city of Avarine they had coincidentally saved, such that they resubmitted to his rule willingly. There they stayed for two years, fending off forces of the Achaemenid Empire as well as its rebel groups, who thought they had seized the town by force. However, having a love for the open road, the party eventually ventured off into the world once more. Personality Aella was a free spirited individual who did not let racial prejudices get in her way. She enjoyed living life on the edge, and being on the open road. One could describe her as tsundere, though it was only aimed at Adrastos, who she initially saw as her minion, but came to love. When provoked, Aella could have a fiery personality, and had no mercy for those she considered to have wronged her. Abilities and Notable Equipment Aella was a potent wind elementalist and sorcerer, being able to control powerful gusts of wind as well as hurling lightning and thunder. She believed to have been guided along her journey by the wind. Despite being descended from a Fallen Elf, these abilities came to her naturally. Two individuals have captured her, believing her to be an Alpha, an Avatar of Guaros. This is separate from the common usage of Alpha meaning the head of a Guaros-worshiping community, and rather an agent of the Wolf god in the world. It is unclear if this was true, however. After the defeat of the wizard, Aella acquired a magical dagger designed to rapidly increase the speed of its attack. Due to the almost physical nature of her wind magic, she was able to apply this benefit to her spells as well. Trivia * Aella was created for a private RP designed to help world-build Castores in its most early days. As such, she can be considered the first true character made in Castores. Her adventures helping shape many notable locations, customs, and even beliefs. * Her title of Alpha, and being used in Castores's pre-release state is but a coincidence. Category:Characters